Chocolate
by Suarts
Summary: Sigue sin ser un romance, y aunque tampoco parezca que lo vaya a haber, lo habrá. Pasad, echaos unas risas y dejadme un review, ¿ok?
1. Brownies

Era la primera vez que Draco fallaba en algo. Bueno, la segunda. Pero el Quidditch no contaba. McFly, Allison, lo había plantado en medio del comedor. Increíble. Sin duda, había sido una ruptura extraña. Ella lloraba y le llamaba cabrón, como siempre, salvo que quien lo estaba dejando era ella. Para ponerle broche final a la alucinación, la nena le había dicho que lo sentía por él, de verdad, que la gente tiene muchos prejuicios. ¿Y a él de qué coño le hablaba?

Inmediatamente había salido del Gran Comedor y se había retirado a una zona poco transitada del séptimo piso. Para pensar, ¡qué coño para pensar! Para que no se le acercase ninguna lagarta nueva. Cuando estaba enfadado no elegía bien.

De repente se dio cuenta de que frente a él estaba sentada una niñata (su denominación de niñata incluía a las chicas uno o dos años menores que él) pelirroja que lo mirada con furia contenida. La reconoció como Weasley, olvidado el nombre.

-El sitio está ocupado. Vete a llorar tus penas a otro lado. – le gruñó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Mis qué? Oye, mira, Weasley, lárgate tú. No estoy de humor.

Ella le tiró un objeto que no fue capaz de identificar. Un jarrón, tal vez. Ladeó la cabeza para evitar el golpe.

-¿Potter te volvió a dejar?

-Que yo sepa es la primera vez que me deja, gilipollas.

Se planteó si merecía la pena contestar. Qué pringada. Aunque ya debía saber que McFly… bueno, al carajo, lo suyo era más patético.

Silencio.

-¿No tienes alcohol? – preguntó ella, como si estuviese hablando del tiempo.

-¡Por diosss! ¿Piensas que voy a emborracharme solo por… por… "eso"? Joder, sí que estás loca.

-Nadie ha dicho que tuvieses que bebértelo tú. No me estaba refiriendo a si te ibas a emborrachar. Solo preguntaba si tienes algo con graduación de más de quince grados.

Silencio.

El whisky se le había acabado. Ahora que lo recordaba, había comprado una petaca nueva el sábado, con Goyle, en Hogsmeade; pero todo Slytherin había querido probar el whisky tan caro que compró y en esos instantes la petaca, hecha una mierda por las babas, debía que estar en manos de cualquier pringado que estuviese intentando ligar, y rellena de alcohol de la enfermería. En cualquier caso, no se la hubiese dado. A la Weasley.

-Te veo un poco confundido, Malfoy.

-¿Perdona? – le ofende. Esa tía estaba loca de verdad.

Ella solo se ríe.

Silencio.

Se vuelve a reír.

-Alguien ha hecho circular por todo el colegio el rumor de que eres gay…

Más silencio. Sigue pensando en sus cosas, así que el tono de querer hacerle un favor no sería del todo intencionado. Joder.

Se da cuenta de que él no contesta.

-No es broma. – le lanza algo a los brazos.

Lo mira. ¿Brownies?

-A falta de alcohol, bueno es el chocolate. Te regalo la bolsa. Me quedan otra tres…

Los prueba. Esperaba sabor a frigorífico y masa seca y correosa, pero estaba bastante buenos y le supo a puro chocolate y mantequilla.

-Nadie tiene una idea clara de quien comenzó con el rumor. Pero yo me jugaría la mano derecha, y la izquierda si fuese necesario a que fue Zabini. Es un gilipollas. Le encanta hacer esas cosas.

¿Zabini? ¿Zabini el colega? ¿Zabini el que le consigue licor de hierbas y granadina? ¿De verdad que le gusta joder a otro Slytherin? (Y él sin enterarse…) Qué hijo puta. Así le dejaba fuera de juego. Qué cabrón.

-En realidad no es que me interese, pero en un tío como tú llama la atención. ¿En verdad lo eres?

-¿Qué?

-Que si eres gay…

No le cabía en la cabeza ni como la tía podía llegar a planteárselo. Con lo que era él. Bueno, vale, sería medio metrosexual. Pero no del todo. No era mariquita. Era todo un machote. TODO un machote.

-Tú misma has dicho que era solo un rumor.

-No. Yo no he dicho que sea solo un rumor. He dicho que es un rumor. Sin el solo. No tiene por qué ser verdad, pero tampoco tiene por qué ser mentira.

Qué flipe.

-A ver si me entiendes. Ahora estoy sin novio porque corrió el rumor de que me di el lote con Anthony Goldstein, de Ravenclawn, en la fiesta del lago. – Draco no quiso preguntar ni qué era la fiesta del lago. Sin duda una mierda de reunión de cuatro amigos que se aburren y no tienen pasta para más que tres botellas de vodka barato y un montón de refresco de limón – Pero lo cierto es que ME DÍ el lote con Anthony Goldstein, de Ravenclawn, en la fiesta del lago. Así que…

Si pretendía que se creyese que Potter la había dejado porque ella le puso los cuernos iba de culo. Vamos, eso no se lo tragaba ni ella. Pero "cornudo" era un adjetivo nuevo cojonudo para soltarle al cara rajada en medio de clase de pociones. Ya probaría.

-Pues no. No soy gay. – se levantó del suelo. Tenía cuentas que ajustar con Zabini.

Dio un par de pasos y se volvió para mirar a la niñata Weasley, que devoraba un brownie de un bocado.

-¿Quieres un consejo? No te arriesgues a coger diez kilos por culpa de Potter. Él no merece que estropees tu culo.

Bajó un escalón.

-¡Eh! – giró de nuevo. Encima que le daba un consejo y todavía se le iba a quejar - … ¿no me das las gracias? Por los brownies…

-Claro. – dijo, recuperando su punto de chulería.

* * *

Vio como se agachaba poco a poco frente a sí. Sintió su aliento en la cara. No le dio tiempo. Notó sus labios fríos posarse en los suyos y enseguida su lengua caliente recrearse en su boca. Duró apenas unos segundos. Hubiese estado bien que durase un poco más. Se largó sin decir palabra. No besaba mal. Miró la foto de Harry partida en cuatro cachitos a su lado. Solo estaba un poco bebida. Solo fue un puto rollo que no llegó a más y que no duró veinte minutos. Nada hubiese ocurrido si ÉL (Harry) hubiese estado allí. A saber cuantos polvos le había echado él a Pavarti Patil o, exagerando menos, cuántas veces le habría comido la boca a Cho Chang, así, sin compromiso, solo por el alcohol y porque ella estaba estudiando. Pero el hecho es que ella estaba ahora sola, compuesta, y sin novio.

Se metió otro brownie, entero, en la boca, y se perdió en el sabor del chocolate. Había que joderse. Su madre los hacía buenísimos…


	2. Loca

**Fabisa**: Muchísimas gracias por dejar review. Siempre me hace mucha ilusión el primero. Como ves, lo he pensado y sí lo voy a continuar; pero va a ser un fic cortito. Muchas gracias también por animarme a seguir. Ojalá te guste el capítulo. Bss!!!

**a-grench**: me encanta que hayas invertido tu tiempo en dejarme un review, asi que te he hecho caso y he continuado! Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Sigue leyendo!

**Azazel Black**: Ya se que em repito, pero muchas gracias por el review. Me hacen muchisima ilusión! Como ves, lo he continuado, y pronto! Ojalá te guste este capítulo, es cortito pero creo que no está mal. Espero que, si lo lees, dejes otro review y me digas qué te parece. Necesito críticas! Otra vez gracias! ;-)

* * *

McGonagall lo había enviado de nuevo al director. Vieja $#&… 

Entró en la sala de espera. Al parecer, el director estaba reunido con alguno de sus estúpidos amigos. Se sentó. Entonces se dio cuenta de comosellame Weasley estaba sentada frente a él.

-No hace falta que te me quedes mirando con esa cara de besugo. Sí, Snape me ha echado. ¿Tan raro es?

Estaba seguro de que aquella chavala estaba completamente loca. Probablemente tendría algún tipo de trastorno provocado por tanto tiempo en Gryffindor. Él también estaría traumatizado.

-¿Tú entiendes a la gente que repite con alguien que le dejó por otro que, para más inri, es el ex de la chica a la que deja por su propia ex?

Definitivamente trastornada.

-Mmmm… ¿no?

-Yo tampoco.

-En realidad yo nunca repito de tía. Y a mi nunca nadie me ha dejado. ¿Es que no sabes quién soy yo? – era posible que fuese amnésica o algo.

-Allison McFly.

-¡¿Qué?!

¡Había que encerrar a esa tía! ¡Estaba más que claro que ÉL no era Allison McFly! Se alejó de ella. Aparte del repeluscillo que le daba todo Gryffindor, tenía cierta manía a los enfermos mentales.

-Allison McFly te dejó hará un mes porque Blaise Zabini le dijo que eres gay.

De amnésica nada: qué memoria tenía la muy hija de puta.

-No soy gay.

-O sí lo eres y aún no te has enterado. Nunca se sabe. Me encantaría que Anthony Goldstein también fuese gay. Me quedaba más a gusto.

-¿Yo gay? ¡Pero si yo me lío con todo lo que lleve falda y no sea Gryffindor ni sangre sucia!

-¡¡¡Claaro!!! ¡Por eso mismo sale con tanta tía! ¡Porque no le termina de satisfacer!

Draco se apartó más.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella pareció salir de su ensoñación.

-Como si te importase. Pero bueno. Yo me voy. Tengo que intentar que Anthony me perdone por tirarle por las escaleras. ¿Crees que lo hará? A lo mejor, si le llevo brownies… No le hablaré de lo suyo. Dejaré que se entere él solo. Es que es muy personal, ¿no?

Menuda lunática. Alguien tendría que presentarle a Lovegood.

-Weasley, ¿no tendrías que hablar con el viejo loco primero?

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Anthony no es viejo! ¡Ni está loco!

La comadreja salió disparada de la sala de espera.

Esa chica acabaría en un manicomnio.

Medio minuto después ella volvió a asomarse por la puerta.

-Por cierto, se me olvidaba decirte: besas muy bien, ¿lo sabías?

Y se volvió a ir. Tal vez no estuviese tan loca, la chica.


	3. La redacción

"¡McGonagall es una bruja!"

"Em, esteeem, bueno, sí, rebobinemos."

"¡McGonagall es una zorra!""Mucho mejor…"

Con sus pensamientos mucho más claros, Draco Malfoy caminaba airadamente en dirección a la biblioteca. Airadamente, pero intentando ser sexy a la vez, cosa que no es tan fácil como puede parecer.

"¡Qué duro es ser estudiante y guapo a la vez!"

Estaba a punto de cruzarse con las tías buenas guarras de séptimo. Tenía que hacer algo sexy al pasar. Como por ejemplo, guiñar el ojo.

"Guiñar el ojo"

"Guiñar el ojo"

"Guiñar el ojo"

-Hola, Draco.

Sonrisa de lado.

"¡¡¡Mierda!"

No obstante, tenía problemas mucho más graves que resolver. La bruja (esteemmmm, sí, rebobinemos otra vez) La zorra de McGonagall le había mandado escribir una redacción, de título "La mascarilla facial con yogur se relaciona con las transformaciones tanto como la velocidad con el tocino", cuando él tenía compromisos mucho más… comprometidos. Así que él iba a la biblioteca, a ver si había alguna chica dentro, que seguro que le hacía la redacción encantada.

"Pero qué listo, soy yo… Cualquier chica me haría los deberes si le guiño el ojo. Guiñar el ojo. Guiñar el ojo.".

Entró en la biblioteca. Era sábado por la mañana. La biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía. En el fondo había un estudiante, y parecía ser una chica.

"Hoy tú serás la afortunada. Qué listo soy. ¡Cualquier chica me haría los deberes encantada!"

Según se fue acercando, la reconoció.

"Error. Esa chica debería ESTAR encantada para hacerme los deberes"

Y sin embargo tenía que intentarlo.

"Guiñar el ojo"

"Guiñar el ojo"

"Guiñar el ojo"

"¡Guiñar el ojo!"

-Malfoy, ¿qué diablos te pasa en los ojos? ¿Te has echado colonia en ellos esta mañana?

-Al menos mis ojos huelen bien.

-Osea, que es verdad.

-No, no lo es. ¿Tú qué crees?

-Sí, sí es verdad.

-No, no lo es.

-Sí lo es.

-No lo es.

-Pues vale, no lo es.

-¡¡¡Mientes! Digo… no.

Silencio.

-¿Y querías algo, Malfoy?

"¿Cómo lo ha sabido?"

-¿Cogiste Adivinación este año?

-¿De verdad has venido hasta aquí sólo para saber eso?

-Era un decir, tonta. Lo que quería decir es que, sí, quiero algo.

-Sí.

-¿Qué?

-Que sí. Que lo que quieras, yo lo hago.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Verás. Si te digo que no lo hago te enfadarás, y me amenazarás con hechizos que no me vas a echar. Después intentarás sobornarme o seducirme y, si no funciona, haremos una apuesta que los dos querremos ganar. Por supuesto, tú harás trampas, y estarás a punto de ganarme, pero eso te lo creerás tú, porque yo tendré un as en la manga que sabe Dios de donde saqué y que nunca nadie sabrá por qué no lo usé en un principio, si hubiese sido todo mucho más fácil, así que al final empataremos y nos dará igual porque estaremos profundamente enamorados. Y yo no quiero que eso pase. Así que te digo que sí, así, desde el principio, para que te largues y me dejes en paz y, si no es algo muy duro, puede que incluso cumpla lo que he dicho y lo haga.

" O.O "

-…vale.

-¿Y qué dices que quieres?

No podía creerlo. No sólo le había dejado su redacción a la Weasley, sino que ella se la había hecho. Y no sólo la había hecho, sino que la había hecho a conciencia. Imitando su letra, con tinta verde Slytherin y de alrededor de metro y medio de pergamino.

"Guiñar el ojo"

"Guiñar el ojo"

"Seguro que en el fondo fue porque le guiñé el ojo"

Ahora se la acababa de entregar a McGonagall, justo al empezar la clase, y se sentía superorgulloso.

-¡¡¡Maaaaaaaaaalfooooyy!

-¿Sí, profesora?

-¡¡¡¿Se puede saber qué es esto!

-¿El qué, profesora?

-¿El qué? ¿El qué? _"La mascarilla facial de yogur se relaciona tanto con las transformaciones como la velocidad con el tocino, por Draco Malfoy. Escribo esta redacción a la profesora McGonagall para pedirle disculpas…_

"Weasley pelota"

-_por haber sido lo suficientemente estúpidao…_

"¡Estúpida ella!" "¡Yo JAMÁS diría eso!"

-_como para pensar que las transformaciones y la mascarilla facial no tienen ninguna relación. Teniendo en cuenta que la cantidad de tocino que tengas en el culo disminuye notablemente la velocidad que alcanzas corriendo o en escoba (y también montando equinos como caballos, hipogrifos o poneys), podemos asegurar que la cantidad de mascarilla en la cara disminuye tu capacidad para transformar. Aún sin comprender bien la relación que puedan el yogur y las transformaciones tener, prometo documentarme acerca del tema y no volver a decir esta soberana tontería, que las mascarillas faciales de yogur y las transformaciones no tienen nada que ver"_

En el próximo capi contestaré TODOS TODOS los revis, aunque este prohibido. Total, ¿quién se va a enterar? Besitos.


End file.
